Heavens Divide
"Heavens Divide" jest utworem wokalnym do Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Muzyka została napisana przez Akihiro Hondę ze słowami Nobuko Tody i wokalem wykonanym przez Donnę Burke. Miał on swój pierwszy pokaz w trailerze gry z Tokyo Game Show 2009. Maxi singiel został wydany w dniu 7 kwietnia 2010 roku w Japonii. Główny motyw użyty w piosence jest słyszany kiedy Snake rozmawia z ranną Amandą Valenciano Libre i później kiedy ratuje z niewoli Chico. To pierwsze jest grane z wokalem, gdy Snake musi zdjąć Hind D przed przystąpieniem do dostania się do wieży kontrolnej pod koniec gry, aby powstrzymać plan Hot Coldman'a, jest, i ponownie, gdy Amanda prowadzi Sandinistów śpiewając o "Vic Bossie" po uratowaniu go i w końcu, gra w trakcie napisów końcowych w obu zakończeniach. To także piosenka do Walkmana z DLC. Ponadto był również używany jako dwa VOCALOID'y DLC, jeden przy użyciu jego wersetu, a drugi składający się z chóru. "HEAVENS DIVIDE Kompozytor: Akihiro Hondę Słowa: Nobuko Toda "METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER" Vocal theme Wyposaż się w "WALKMAN'a" podczas którejkolwiek misji do odtwarzania określonego utworu jako BGM." - Opis Heavens Divide w PlayStation Network. Instrumentalna wersja Heavens Divide jest wliczona jako część Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Medley w Metal Gear 25th Anniversary Music Collection (od 6:29). Ta wersja jest wliczone jako utwór, którego można słuchać w Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Słowa Petals of white. Cover fields flowing in grieving tears. And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now. Love can kill, love will die. Give me wings to fly. Fleeing this world so cold. I just wonder why. Cold as the dark. Now my words, are frosted with every breath. Still the hate burns wild, growing inside this heart. When the wind changes course, when the stars align. I will reach out to you and leave this all behind. When heavens divide. When heavens divide. I will see the choices within my hands. How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls. Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear. Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near. When heavens divide. Time will come to softly lay me down. Then I can see her face that I long to see. And for you, only you I would give anything. Leaving a trace for love to find a way. When heavens divide. I will dive into the fire. Spilling the blood of my desire. The very last time. My name scorched into the sky. When heavens divide. I will see the choices within my hands. How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls. Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear. Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near. When heavens divide. Time will come to softly lay me down. Then I can see her face that I long to see. And for you, only you I would give anything. Leaving a trace for love to find a way. When heavens divide. And for you, only you I would give anything. Leaving a trace for love to find a way. When heavens divide. thumb|right|335 px Wykonawcy Wokal: Donna Burke Słowa: Nobuko Toda Muzyka i Aranżacja: Akihiro Honda Gitara: Takeo Kajiwara Klawiatura i Programowanie: Akihiro Honda Struny: Uchu Yoshida Strings Chór: Hanna Kondo Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:MGS:PW